Cleric
Demons born from distant relatives of angels fallen to the Netherworld often possess strange holy magic that allows them to heal their allies. This ability is held in high regards in the netherworld as most demons cannot even comprehend the idea of healing magic. They have a very different mindset from most demons and see great significance in healing others. Female clerics learn healing magic in an alternate way than the male counterparts as they learn to hone their skills in a school thousands of years old. Male healers often focus their own powers through intense pain and wearing shackles as well as barbed robes to grant themselves acess to what is considered a sinful magic. They worship many gods and gain powers from these powerful creatures. Role: More than capable of upholding the honor of their deities in battle, clerics often prove stalwart and capable combatants. Their true strength lies in their capability to draw upon the power of their deities, whether to increase their own and their allies' prowess in battle, to vex their foes with divine magic, or to lend healing to companions in need. As their powers are influenced by their faith, all clerics must focus their worship upon a divine source. While the vast majority of clerics revere a specific deity, a small number dedicate themselves to a divine concept worthy of devotion—such as battle, death, justice, or knowledge—free of a deific abstraction. (Work with your GM if you prefer this path to selecting a specific deity.) Alignment: A cleric’s alignment must be within one step of her deity’s, along either the law/chaos axis or the good/evil axis. Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 hl (average 140 hl) Class Skills The cleric’s class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Bows) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Blades, Light) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Polearms/spears), Martial Knowledge (Novelty) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks Per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Cleric = Class Features = The following are class features of the cleric. Starting Evilty: (Female) Blessing Once per day, as an instant action you can choose for weapon damage dealt to adjacent allies to be halved. Starting Evilty: (Male) Spirit's Blessing Once per day, as an instant action you can choose for Elemental damage dealt to adjacent allies to be halved. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Clerics are proficient with Bows, Blades (Light), Polearms/Spears, and Syringe, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Clerics are also proficient with the favored weapon of their deities. Aura (Ex) A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment (see the detect evil spell for details). Spells and Techniques A cleric casts divine spells which are drawn from the cleric spell list. Her alignment, however, may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells. A cleric must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a cleric’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a cleric can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Cleric. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score. Clerics meditate or pray for their spells. Each cleric must choose a time at which she must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain her daily allotment of spells. Time spent resting has no effect on whether a cleric can prepare spells. A cleric may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. A Cleric can also learn to perform a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A Cleric can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high wisdom score in the same way it can with spells. Unlike with spells however, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded, listed in the technique's description. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Channel Energy (Su) Regardless of alignment, any cleric can release a wave of energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. A good cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships a good deity) channels positive energy and can choose to deal damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures. An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships an evil deity) channels negative energy and can choose to deal damage to living creatures or to heal undead creatures. A neutral cleric of a neutral deity (or one who is not devoted to a particular deity) must choose whether she channels positive or negative energy. Once this choice is made, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the cleric can cast spontaneous cure or inflict spells (see spontaneous casting). Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric's level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. Pleasure from pain (Su) At 2nd level, a Cleric can heal the wounds of others by inflicting them to themselves. A number of times a day equal to your Wisdom Modifier, As a standard action, the Cleric can choose to make a touch attack to heal a creature. Doing so heals them for 1 hitpoint per 2 hitpoints of damage you choose to inflict on yourself. This can be used to heal up to 10 hitpoints per 2 levels (Max 100) with a single use. Unlike cure spells and the healing burst, this is pure reconstructive energy and can heal undead and living creatures alike. Healing Ecstasy (Su) At 12th level, a Cleric becomes so enraptured with healing it’s comrades that it enters a state of pseudo enlightenment. Once per day after healing a creature with a spell with the healing descriptor, the Cleric can spend a use of her channel energy to gain Fast healing for a number of rounds equal to her Wisdom modifier. The fast healing is 1, and increases by 1 for every 4 levels the cleric possesses. This can be used an additional time at 16th level. Domains Major deities of Disgaea Grendall God of War(War, Strength), Dolvalky God of Despair (Chaos, Luck), The Zone (Rune, *Fate), Bushi Road (Law, Travel), Alexander God of Destruction (Destruction, Weather, Air), Zetta Badass emperor (Retribution*, Badass*), Zenon God of Overlords (Darkness, Solitude*), Seraph Lamington (Healing, Good), Seraph Summer (Healing, Sun), Fire Demon Liebrich (Fire, Wrath*), Serpent Lord Malenzio (Fire, Magic), Wind Prince Lucian (Air, Nobility), Wind Giant Dogma (Air, Weather), Ice Swordsman Joshua (Ice*, War), Ice Queen Miss Snow (Ice*, Magic), Earthen Giant Sigma (Star*, Earth), Space Demon Genesis (Star*, Destruction), Overlord Valvolga (Star*, Void), Pram the Oracle (Ice*, Fate), Dragon Overlord Babylon (Knowledge, Madness), Demon Overlord Seedle (Evil, *Retribution), King Drake the Third (Trickery, Luck), Salome (Madness, Charm), Goddess Poitreene (Good, Healing, Community, Protection), Gig (Destruction, Evil), Tyrant Overlord Baal (Evil, Death, Retribution, Strength, War, Chaos) A cleric's deity influences her alignment, what magic she can perform, her values, and how others see her. A cleric chooses two domains from among those belonging to her deity. A cleric can select an alignment domain (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if her alignment matches that domain. If a cleric is not devoted to a particular deity, she still selects two domains to represent her spiritual inclinations and abilities (subject to GM approval). The restriction on alignment domains still applies. Each domain grants a number of domain powers, dependent upon the level of the cleric, as well as a number of bonus spells. A cleric gains one domain spell slot for each level of cleric spell she can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a cleric can prepare one of the spells from her two domains in that slot. If a domain spell is not on the cleric spell list, a cleric can prepare it only in her domain spell slot. Domain spells cannot be used to cast spells spontaneously. In addition, a cleric gains the listed powers from both of her domains, if she is of a high enough level. Unless otherwise noted, activating a domain power is a standard action. Cleric domains are listed at the end of this class entry. A complete listing of Cleric domains can be located here: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/cleric/domains New Domains specifically for this campaign setting are in the wiki:disgaead20:"Domains" section. Orisons Clerics can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Cleric under “Spells per day.” These spells are treated like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spontaneous Casting A good cleric (or a neutral cleric of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric of an evil deity) can’t convert prepared spells to cure spells but can convert them to inflict spells (an inflict spell is one with “inflict” in its name). A cleric who is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil can convert spells to either cure spells or inflict spells (player’s choice). Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the cleric channels positive or negative energy (see channel energy). Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells A cleric can’t cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or her deity’s (if she has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaotic, evil, good, and lawful descriptors in their spell descriptions. Cleric Spells These spells are on the list of spells that a Cleric can cast, spells from the normal Pathfinder RPG are located here. http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/spellLists.html 1st-heal 2nd- 3rd-Mega Heal 4th-Braveheart, Speed Boost, Break 5th-Giga Heal 6th-Barrier 7th-Omega Heal 8th-Tera Heal 9th-Peta Heal = Ex-Clerics = A cleric who grossly violates the code of conduct required by her god loses all spells and class features, except for armor and shield proficiencies and proficiency with simple weapons. She cannot thereafter gain levels as a cleric of that god until she atones for her deeds (see the atonement spell description). = Cleric Archetypes = *Merciful Healer *Medic *Self Worshipper = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Cleric Reincarnation Category:Classes Category:Humanoid Classes